


Everybody Likes Kanye

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has some unusual taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Likes Kanye

"Hey, turn that up…" Mickey said, pulling his lips away from Ian’s dick.

Ian whined then reached a hand over to the radio sitting haphazardly on Mickey’s dresser. He toggled the volume until the music filled the room.

"Wait…you like Kanye West?" He asked, sitting up and stopping Mickey’s stroking hand.

"What? Everybody likes Kanye. You don’t like Kanye?" Mickey leaned back against his wall and stuck a hand inside his pants to adjust himself.

"Mickey, nobody likes Kanye."

"How can you not like Kanye West?"

"Uhh…because he’s an asshole? Who walks into a sign then blames someone else? And his music sucks."

"And I guess you were one of the people mad as shit when he took the mike from Taylor Swift, too."

"Nah, fuck her. But no, he’s awful. I mean listen to the shit he says."

"You’re not supposed to actually pay attention to it. It’s just good fucking beats." Mickey leaned down and licked at Ian’s balls.

Ian pulled away slightly. “Mick, I’m not letting you give me head to ‘Gold Digger’.”

"Said the one screwing grandpa money-bags." Mickey took him in his mouth and deep throated him before pulling off sloppily.

"Uhh…fuck..you, you know it wasn’t like that. I’m turning this shit off."

Mickey slid out of his pants and boxers, climbed on top of him and pushed him down on the bed. “Why? So you can listen to that douchebag John Mayor?”

"When have I ever listened to John Mayor?" Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and pulled him closer.

"It was yesterday…" Mickey rubbed himself against Ian and panted from the friction.

"I just like that one song.." He sighed, arching his back as Mickey moved. "At least I don’t like Kanye West."

"Shut up. The song is over now." Mickey rolled them over and bit at Ian’s shoulder.


End file.
